If a tire pressure of a vehicle is too high or low, a tire may blow, or the vehicle may easily skid, possibly causing a large accident. Further, fuel consumption of the vehicle becomes high, thus lowering fuel efficiency. In addition, a life span of the tire becomes short, and the comfort and braking force of the vehicle severely deteriorate.
In detail, when a tire pressure is low, a hydroplaning phenomenon and a standing wave phenomenon may cause. When a temperature of the tire is excessively high, a heat separation phenomenon may occur.
As described above, a tire plays an important role in safe operation of a vehicle, and thus, a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) also called an automatic tire pressure detecting system or a tire pressure detecting system is mounted on the tire to detect a defect of the tire in advance.
According to the conventional tire pressure monitoring system, a tire status is determined by measuring air pressure and air temperature of tires through sensors provided in the tires.
However, according to the conventional art, since the sensors are provided in the tires for measuring the air pressure and the air temperature of the tires, manufacturing cost is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.